Don and Jess: Consequences
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So I was waching this episode, you know the one where Mac takes Don's memo book to find which of his men took the coke. Well Don looked sad at the end. Ok not really sad so much as guilty and I decided to do the one shot next for my series. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I was watching this episode, you know the one where Mac takes Don's memo book to find which of his men took the coke. Well Don looked sad at the end. Ok not really sad so much as guilty and I decided to do the one shot next for my series. So have fun.

Disclaimer: Still not saying it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess leaned against Don's desk next to him as Mac led Truby out. Mac looked back at them and Don just turned back and looked down at his desk. Jess watched until Mac and Truby were out of sight before placing her hand on Don's shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You done for the day?" Jess asked. Don nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Don stood up and after grabbing his coat, followed Jess out of the squad room. They walked in silence down to Don's car where Jess took the keys and motioned for him to get in the passenger side. Not arguing, Don climbed into the car and leaned his head against the window and Jess pulled out onto the road and began the drive back to his place. Jess kept an eye on Don as they drove. She could tell he felt guilty. She just had to figure out how to make him see it wasn't his fault.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella stood in Mac's office doorway as he did his paperwork.

"You gonna stand there all night or come in?" Mac asked, not looking up.

Stella stepped in and closed the door. "How's Flack?"

Mac placed his pen down and sighed. "Last I saw of him, Angell was with him."

Stella perched herself on the edge of Mac's desk. "You didn't talk to him?"

"I didn't know what to say." Mac said. "And by the look on Angell's face, I get the feeling I wouldn't have gotten close enough to talk with him."

"Well I can tell you she's not happy with how this was handled." Stella said.

Mac looked at Stella. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything." Stella said. "But with the way she's been storming around and glaring at you, that said it all."

Mac crossed his arms. "I did what had to be done."

Stella nodded. "I know that Mac, and Jess does too but you know as well as I do she doesn't like it when Don is upset. And having one of his own men do something like this then having to flip on them doesn't sit well with Don." Stella crossed her ankles and arms. "Imagine if it was one of us who had done something like that and Don was making you give him the evidence that would convict us. You wouldn't be happy either."

Mac sighed again. "Alright I get your point." he ran a hand over his face. "I'll stop by his place on the way home and talk to him."

Stella patted his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Mac smiled at her and watched her leave before going back to his paperwork.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat on the couch with Don's head in her lap while they watched TV. Her fingers ran through his short hair, relaxing him. Though neither were really paying any attention to what was on, the background noise was a welcome distraction.

"It's not your fault you know." Jess said quietly.

"Feels that way." Don said. "It was my memo pad that gave Mac the evidence to arrest Truby."

"But it was Truby who made the choice to steal the drugs and kill that man." Jess said. "If you hadn't of turned over your memo pad, then Mac would have subpoenaed it and it would have made it look like you were covering for Truby. You both would have gotten in trouble."

Don sighed. "I know, it's just going to take some time for me to get over it." he turned his head and looked up at Jess. "Thank you for being here though."

Jess leaned down and placed a kiss on Don's mouth. "Got nowhere else to be."

Don smiled and went back to the TV. Before either could get back into the show, there was a knock at the door. Both sighed.

"You go answer it while I change out of these jeans." Jess said. "They're driving me nuts."

Don laughed and got up. As he went to the door, Jess went down to Don's bedroom. She heard Don open the door and Mac's voice floated down the hall. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom and listened as the two men talked.

"I wanted to come see how you were holding up." She heard Mac say.

She could hear Don shuffle his way back to the couch. "Better then earlier but not one hundred percent yet. But can you blame me?"

Jess heard Mac sigh. "Don you know I never wanted to put you in the middle of this but as you were the lead on the bust I had to."

"Would it have killed you to do it in private? You know where I couldn't be seen ratting out another cop?" Jess could hear Don losing his temper.

Quickly changing into a pair of Don's sweats, Jess made her way back out into the living room. There she found Don standing in front of the couch and Mac across from him. Neither man looked happy.

"It wouldn't have made it any better if I had talked to you in private and you know it Don." Mac said.

"No I don't know it Mac. At least then it would have looked like we were talking about a case." Don said. "I now have other cops talking about me behind my back like I'm a snitch."

Jess stepped forward between the two men.

"Alright that's enough." Jess said. "Mac things are still too fresh, I think you should leave."

Mac looked at Don. Don nodded.

"She's right Mac, give me a few days and we'll try this again." Don said.

Mac gave a nod of his own and walked out of the apartment. Jess stood in front of Don and watched his face.

"You ok in there?" Jess asked, placing a hand on the side of Don's face.

Don looked at her and placed his own hand over hers. "Yeah I'll be fine. Just didn't expect Mac to show up is all."

"Well I get the feeling Stella had something to do with that." Jess said.

Don nodded. "She does have this need to make sure things stay alright with her family." he sighed. "Comes from growing up without one I guess."

Jess gave a nod of her own. "You about ready for bed?"

"Yeah." Don said.

Removing her hand from Don's face, Jess took his hand and led him to the bedroom, hoping in the morning most of his guilt would be gone.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Not really sure about how this one went but there it is. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
